


Labyrinth Limericks

by Skydriane



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydriane/pseuds/Skydriane
Summary: Just a few limericks written from the point of view of different characters,  the first chapter is all about Jareth (Who else?)
Kudos: 3





	1. All about Jareth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Labyrinth or its characters.

There once was a King of Goblins,  
Who had so much more than 99 problems,  
His kingdom was sacked...  
And his love refused flat!  
By a green eyed, blue jeaned Primadonna.

...

There once was a rat named Jareth,  
Who scares me, I'm not embarrassed.  
He's gone lost his head,  
And his heart, I'm afraid,  
To the girl who complained about fairness.

...

There was once Jareth something or other,  
Who tried to trick me and steal my brother.  
A king and a cad,  
And so indecently clad!  
I hope he went crying to mother.

...


	2. Ode to Sarah

I shall speak of a Lady called Sarah,

Truly there is no one fairer.

She is valiant and brave,

Against king or knave.

To her I am vowed friend forever.

...

Sawah good fwend, Sawah vewy bwave.

Sawah help Ludo, yes Sawah save

Sawah good heart,

Sawah vewy smart,

Sawah Ludo fwend always.

...

Sarah entered the Labyrinth one day,

She had wished her little brother away.

Despite the dang peach,

In time the castle reached.

Now we play Scrabble on Thursdays.

...

There once was an ordinary girl,

Unwittingly she did unfurl

Chaos in her wake

But she would not stay.

How she has turned my world.

...

Careless wishes made into the night,

Rocks are friends and fairies bite,

Things are not as they seem,

Was it all just a dream?

Sometimes it hurts to do what's right.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fun inspired by a contest prompt on deviant art (The first chapter placed third in CRLiterature's Fan Fiction Limerick Contest)


End file.
